Talim X Yunseong: Twilight
by Aerisuke
Summary: Transcending History and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Join Talim and Yunseong in this forbidden vampire love story. Ladies and gentleman, I present to you... the Soul Calibur Version of... Twilight. Please R&R! Thank you.


Talim X Yunseong: Twilight Chapter 1: Forks.

**(Note: Hi guys. Aerisuke here. Since I got almost a lot of bad reviews and 2,639 hits on my SasuSaku version of Twilight, I thought that I should do a Soul Calibur Version of it. I was originally going to have Link as Jacob. But since Jacob is a werewolf in New Moon and Eclipse (I think), Link will be a wolf in New Moon and possibly Eclipse. Also, I got all three movies (except for Breaking Dawn) of the Twilight Saga for Christmas last year. Also, like Jacob in the movie and possibly the book, Link will make a minor appearance in Twilight, but will later on make a much more major appearance in my Soul Calibur Version of New Moon and Ecllipse. For now, please enjoy the Soul Calibur Version of Twilight. Also, since the story in my Naruto version of Twilight was in Sakura's POV and had an Italic format, Talim's POV will not have an Italic format. Except maybe for the narration in some parts of the story. Anyways, enough of my rambling. Please enjoy the Soul Calibur Version of... Twilight. Also, I do not own Twilight. It all goes to author and creator, Stephenie Meyer. I am just a fan like every other fan of Twilight. Please enjoy the story!)**

Story:  
Join Talim and Yunseong in this forbidden vampire love story. Ladies and gentleman, I present to you... the Soul Calibur Version of... Twilight. Please R&R! Thank you.

Cast:

Talim as Bella Swan

Yunseong Hong as Edward Cullen

Cervantes De Leon as Carlisle Cullen (Edward's father)

Taki as Esme Cullen (Edward's mother)

Cassandra Alexandra (younger sister of Sophitia) as Alice Cullen

Heishiro Mitsurugi as Jasper Hale

Sophitia Alexandra (younger sister of Cassandra) as Rosalie Hale

Astaroth as Emmett Cullen

Raphael Sorel as Charlie Swan (Bella's father)

Nightmare as James

Ivy as Victoria (James' girlfriend)

Zasalamel as Laurent (oh come on, we all know that Laurent and Zasalamel are African American, right? So you have to admit. Zasalamel does make a perfect Laurent. Am I right?)

Hualin as Renee Dwyer (Bella's mother and remarried to Phil Dwyer)

Link (from the Legend Of Zelda series and the Gamecube Version Of Soul Calibur II. According to his appearance in Soul Calibur II, I am using the Ocarina Of Time Link.) as Jacob Black (Bella's childhood friend and son of Hwang)

Seong-Mina as Angela Weber (Bella's best friend)

Maxi as Mike Newton (one of the boys that have a crush on Bella)

Chai Xianghua as Jessica Stanley (another of Bella's best friends)

Li Long as Tyler Crowley (another one of the boys that have a crush on Bella, and who almost crashes into Bella with his van)

Kilik as Eric Yorkie (another one of the boys who also has a crush on Bella)

Olcadan (human) as Phil Dwyer (Renee's husband. I wanted Olcadan to be human because I didn't want Hualin to have a husband with an owl head. Lol.)

And finally...

Hwang as Billy Black (Jacob's father)'

_I've never given much thought onto how I would die. But dying in the place of someone I love... seems like a good way to go. But... still... I can't ever regret the decision to to leave home. When life offers you a dream, a dream that's far beyond any of your expectations, it's not a good time to mourn... when it all comes to an end. Of course I would miss Phoenix, Arizona. I'd miss the heat. I'd miss my loving, eratic, and harebrained mother, Hualin, and her new husband, Olcadan. Olcadan's a proctor for the Soul Tournament. The reason why they called it the Soul Tournament was because of two famous swords called Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. He also trained people how to fight in the Soul Tournament. My mom was usually a stay-at-home mom when she and my father, Raphael Sorel used to go to work. But ever since they've been divorced since I was eight, she started going with Olcadan to watch the fighters fight at the Soul Tournament, and to watch him train them. Now they're travelling all around the country to help train fighters all over the world. So... I decided to spend some time with my dad. This will be a good thing... I think._

_At the airport..._

I was getting ready to head off to Forks, Washington to spend some time with my dad. I thought it would get tiring for me to travel with my mom and Olcadan. So it was then decided by my parents that I would go to school at Forks High.

"Talim, you don't have to do this." said my mother.

"Mom, I'll be fine, okay? You have nothing to worry about." I said.

"I only wish you could come with us to your father's tournaments. But sadly, I agreed with your father that you would go to Forks High. I think you're going to have a wonderful time there. I love you, Talim." said my mother.

"I love you too, Mom." I said as she gave me a big hug.

"Oh. There's one more thing I have to tell you. After school, be sure to always go to your dad's work to stay with him, okay?" asked my mother.

"Mom, I'm 15 years old. I'm not a child anymore. Besides, I've been home alone before." I said.

"Yes, but ever since your dad and I divorced, we hired Lynette to babysit you." said my mother.

"Mom!" I cried, almost getting mad at her.

"Hualin, Talim's right." said Olcadan as he came up from behind my mother and put his left hand on her right shoulder.

"You're treating her as if she's seven years old again. Besides, Raphael's there with her, so you have nothing to worry about. Am I right, Talim?" asked Olcadan as he looked at me.

"Yes. You're right, Olcadan. Mother, I want to go to Forks." I lied.

"Okay. But just be careful, alright?" asked my mother as she almost had tears in her eyes... as if she were about to cry.

"Alright." I said, almost on the brink of tears. I then got on the stairway of the plane.

"Bye honey!" cried my mother as she waved to me.

"We love you, Talim!" cried Olcadan who was also waving at me.

"Bye guys!" I cried, waving back at them.

My mother then did the "call me" sign for me to call her. I then mouthed the words, "I will." and got inside the plane and was on my way to Forks.

_At Forks..._

In the state of Washington, there is a small town called Forks. My dad, Raphael Sorel, is a detective. Population: 3,120 people. This is where I'm moving, and this is where I'm staying. I was in the car with Raphael as he was driving me to his house.

"Talim, I see your hair's grown longer." said Raphael.

"Yeah. I cut it since the last time I saw you." I said while looking at him.

"Well, I guess it grew long again." said Raphael.

My dad, Raphael, was born in the Rouen Empire, France. My mom, Hualin, was born in China. My ancestors on my mom's side are Filipino, which makes me a quarter Filipino and a quarter Parisian French.

Raphael and I then arrived at his house. I used to come here every summer. But it's already been five years since I last came here.

Raphael then led me to my room.

"This is your room. You remember this room, right, Talim?" asked Raphael as he looked at me.

"Of course I do, Dad." I replied.

"I ordered some new bed sheets for you. You like blue, right?" asked Raphael.

"Blue is cool." I said.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I wanted to introduce you to some people." said Raphael.

"Really? Who are they?" I asked.

"You remember the Seong-gyeongs, right?" asked Raphael.

"Yeah! Are you kidding? Of course I remember them! Especially Link." I said. Link was my old childhood friend. We've been friends ever since I was eight, and he was ten. I couldn't believe that it had been already seven years since I last saw him.

"Okay. Now I want you to go say hi to them, okay?" asked Raphael.

"Okay." I said with a smile as we went outside to see Hwang in a wheelchair because of his Diabetes and Link. I also saw Link's twin sister, Princess Zelda. Their mother was the Queen Of Hyrule, but she died of a disease when Link and Zelda were only ten. I remember going to their mom's funeral and seeing both Link and Zelda crying. I especially felt sorry for Link... since we shared a close friendship.

"Hwang, you remember my daughter, Talim, right?" asked Raphael.

"Yes. Of course I do. I'll never forget the first day that you came here when you were only 8 years old." said Hwang.

"Yeah. How are you doing? You look great." I said.

"Yep. I'm still dancing. Raphael here hasn't shut up about your homecoming since you came here." said Hwang as Raphael began to blush.

"Talim, why don't you go play with Link and Zelda? I'm going to talk with Hwang for a few minutes." said Raphael as he and Hwang went inside the house and left me alone with Link and Zelda.

"Hi. I'm Link Seong-gyeong. This is my sister, Zelda. We used to play together when we were little." said Link.

"Yeah. I remember. Hello Zelda." I said, hugging Zelda.

"Hi Talim. How've you been? I can't believe how much you've grown since the last time we saw you." said Zelda.

**(Note: I'm also using the Ocarina Of Time Zelda, in case you don't know which Zelda this is from.)**

"Oh. By the way, Zelda and I brought you a present." said Link.

"What is it?" I asked.

Link then chuckled, and said:

"You're leaning on it."

I then realized that I was leaning on a truck. I then turned around and looked at it.

"Wait... Link... Zelda... where did you get this truck?" I asked in amazement.

"Well, don't thank us. Your father was the one who bought it for you. But consider it as a "welcome home" present from all of us." said Zelda.

"I love it! Thanks, Zelda. Thanks Link. You guys are the best friends that I've ever had!" I cried hugging them.

"Well, now that you've come all this far, why don't we test it out?" asked Link.

"Okay." I said as Link sat next to me while Zelda sat in the back.

"So... do you guys go to Forks High?" I asked.

"Sorry, but we only go to a private school." Link replied.

"Oh. Well, this stinks. Oh well. At least I got to know two people." I said.

"You know what, Talim?" asked Zelda.

"What?" I asked.

"Since you're now living with us in Forks, we should have a homework playdate. You know, just the three of us." said Zelda.

"Yeah. Sounds like fun. Let's do it." I said with a smile.

"It's like the time when Zelda and I first met you, Talim. Welcome home." said Link with a smile. Zelda also smiled at me.

"Thanks." I said as Link and Zelda gave me friendly hugs.

**(Note: Sorry if I made Talim and maybe a few other people OOC. Well, tune in next time for Chapter 2 of Talim X Yunseong: Twilight.)**


End file.
